Allow Me to Break Down Your Walls
by BKoop
Summary: AU Santana and Brittany are stuck in Lima after graduating high school. They meet at their first day of community college, where the attraction is instant. Santana is only interested in FWB. Brittany wants a full-on relationship. Can the girls stay strictly platonic or work with one of their other options? SMUT in later chapters This is my first story, so please leave reviews :)
1. Chapter 1

Santana pulled into a parking space and took a deep breath before turning off the ignition. She was dreading her first day at community college. She (in her eyes) was superior to everyone at this dump.

The girl purposely wore a black V-neck to show off her cleavage and white jean shorts to show off her shapely legs and tan skin. Santana was sexy and well aware of it. But she put her hair in a messy bun to make it seem like she didn't really care.

After graduating from McKinley, Santana envisioned herself anywhere but stuck in Lima. She was talented and had so much ambition, but no plan. So her parents insisted that she attend community college until she figured something out. But Santana knew she was so much better than this stupid community college. She was accepted to multiple state schools and even offered a cheerleading scholarship to Louisville. Aside from her academics and athleticism, the Latina was oozing of musical talent. She had the most powerful voice of her national winning glee club. So why was she _stuck _in Lima with a bunch of Lima losers?

Thank god for Puck, Santana's long time friend, ex-boyfriend, and fellow "Lima loser" (for the time being). The Latina wouldn't be completely alone since she and Puck had signed up for a few of the same classes.

The roar of Puck's bike snapped her back into reality, so she grabbed her bag and got out of her car. "Sup Lopez?" he greeted, swinging his leg off of his motorcycle. "Hey, Tool. Let's get this shit over with," Santana replied. "We haven't met anyone yet, so put those fangs away and let's go to class," Puck retorted, nodding his head in the direction of their first class. When the pair entered the classroom for their English 101 class, most desks were already filled up, since there were only a few minutes before class started. "Well alright," Puck sighed, taking a seat in the second row. "Yeah," Santana breathed, walking to the other side of the room to sit in the last seat of the back row.

Puck immediately started hitting on the hot blonde, Brittany, sitting next to him. He must've been saying something right because the girl seemed interested in him. Santana completely ignored the ungroomed guy sitting in front of her that was so obviously staring at her cleavage because she was too focused on watching Puck trying to get laid.

Although Puck was a pig, he had great taste in girls. Santana was infatuated with the blonde he was currently hitting on. Well by infatuated, I mean that Santana was in awe of the girl's toned figure, shapely legs, and silky blonde hair. _Why didn't I take that seat? _Santana questioned herself.

When class was over, Santana walked up to Puck who was still flirting with the blonde. "Hey Puck," she said, and then smiled politely at the other girl.

The blonde turned her attention to Santana, making serious eye contact before smiling brightly and extending her hand, "Hi, I'm Brittany. Are you in our English class?"

"Santana. And yeah, I'm in there too," the Latina replied, wishing she had something more interesting to say.

"Ladiessss, I have a great idea," Puck proposed, "why don't we go back to my place and learn some Puckology?"

The Latina glared at him, "how 'bout not, you perv." Brittany lifted an eyebrow, clearly confused.

Puck shrugged the rejection off, "Well it was worth a shot. I gotta take a piss, be right back."

When Santana turned her attention back to the blonde, she noticed the girl was still confused. Instead of embarrassing Brittany for not understanding, the Latina clarified, "Can you believe his 'Puckology' crap? I don't know about you, but I'm not interested in studying his body."

Brittany slowly nodded her head, as she began to understand Puck's pick-up line. "Oh," she chuckled, "I guess I should've told him I'm not into guys." Santana was completely taken aback, _did she really just say that?!, _her eyes widened and she couldn't seem to get any words out. "Shit, uhh," Brittany panicked, assuming that the Latina would be weirded out by her being a lesbian. "I gotta go," she quickly jumbled out, "nice meeting you."

_Say something Santana, dammit! _"Wait!" the Latina nearly shouted, "if you're leaving because you thought I wasn't okay with you being gay, then don't leave."

Once she heard Santana's words, Brittany immediately relaxed. "Oh," she smiled. The girls smiled shyly at each other, maintaining intense eye contact. "Sorry, that was a lot of information to give someone I just met," Brittany apologized.

Before the blonde could say anymore, Santana consoled her, "Nothing to be sorry about."

Just then, Puck returned, snapping them out of their moment. He rested an arm on each of the girls' shoulders, "Miss me?"

"You wish," Brittany teased, untangling herself from Puck's arm. Santana laughed, making eye contact with the blonde.

Catching on to the connection between the girls, Puck raised an eyebrow and asked, "Am I missing something here?"

Brittany cleared her throat, "Santana and I actually have some studying to do, but we'll catch ya later!" Before Puck could complain, the girls were chuckling as they power walked their way out of the building. _Maybe community college won't be so bad after all_.

As the girls reached the parking lot, the blonde asked, "Do you dance?"

Slightly confused by the random question, the Latina replied, "What do you mean?"

"Well I teach lessons at a local dance studio. Dancing is sort of my thing. I actually have to go there right now, but you should come with me," Brittany suggested with a bright smile. Santana really wanted to, but she had another class in less than an hour.

"That would be awesome. But I have class at noon and skipping class before the semester even starts doesn't seem like a good idea," the Latina reluctantly said. The disappointment was evident on Brittany's face, "bummer."

"Well if you give me your number, I'll text you my schedule and we can figure out a time for us to go to the studio together," Santana offered. "Deal!" the blonde beamed. They switched phones to exchange their numbers and Brittany made sure to put a heart next to her name. "I've gotta go, but I'll see you on Wednesday," Brittany hugged the Latina tightly before trotting off to her car.

Santana's next class, Calculus, was as boring as it sounded. Not to mention, her thoughts were elsewhere. Elsewhere being on a certain blonde dancer. _Brittany probably looks so sexy when she dances_. The Latina was soon deep into sensual thoughts about Brittany. She fantasized about the two of them dancing together at a club.

The bass making the dance floor vibrate as Brittany gyrates her ass into Santana's pelvis. Brittany bending forward, dropping down low, then slowly rising her ass back to meet with Santana again. Santana's hands holding tightly on to ever-moving hips.

Santana was subconsciously shaking her leg to create some kind of friction for her pussy. She finally snapped back to reality when her professor dismissed class and other students began packing their bags. _Oh shit. _Santana felt her face burning with embarrassment as she recognized what she was doing. She quickly headed to the bathroom to clean herself up, knowing that her panties were probably soaked.

She cut in front of two nerdy looking girls, "Sorry, in a rush." Her shorts and underwear were around her ankles in one swift motion. Her panties were noticeably damp. _Damn you, Brittany for being so sexy. _Santana used a ton of toilet paper to discard of her wetness. But she had to be careful while she was wiping because her clit was swollen and sensitive. _Dammit. This is not the place. _Santana was filled with sexual frustration and couldn't wait to get home to rub one out and relieve herself (as best as she could). So she washed her hands and sped her way home.

Santana ran up to her room, locked her door, and tore off her clothes. She kicked her clothes towards her hamper as she squeezed her tits. She continued playing with her hardened nipples as she crawled under the covers on her bed. Her right hand snaked down to her pussy, swiping some of her wetness. _Oh the things you do to me Brittany_. Santana spread her legs further apart and began slowly rubbing her swollen clit in circles. She let her fingers tease her entrance before pushing two in knuckle-deep. A soft moan left the Latina's lips as she hit her G-spot. **DING** Santana retracted her hand, pissed off that someone decided to text her just as things were getting heated. But since she was already distracted, she thought that she might as well see who the culprit of killing her mood was.

_**Brittany **_**(2:17pm)**_**: **_Hey :) Are you doing anything later? There's a new movie theatre nearby and movies are cheaper on Mondays. Wanna go see The Fault In Our Stars? It looks really cute :) xo

_Could she be referring to the new theatre by campus? The cuddle theatre!?_

_**Santana **_**(2:19pm)**_**: **_Hey! I'm free the rest of the day and I'd love to see that movie! Which theatre did you wanna go to?

_Shit. I should've added a smiley face. Now she's gonna think I'm not interested._

_**Brittany **_**(2:20pm)**_**: **_The one by campus :) Does the 4 o'clock showing work for you? I'm gonna shower cause I'm all sweaty. And I don't wanna stink especially cause the new theatre has up close and personal seating, lol ;)

_**Brittany **_**(2:21pm)**_**: **_Ps: what's your address? I'll come pick you up around 3:30 if the 4 o'clock works

_**Santana **_**(2:23pm)**_**: **_4 sounds perfect :) I'll see you soon at 962 Grant St. It's a corner house, impossible to miss.

_That was SO worth the interruption! But that means I have like an hour to finish myself off and get ready._

So back to work Santana went. She laid back on her bed and continued her circular motions. She closed her eyes and fantasized about her and Brittany hooking up in the movie theatre.

Brittany would unzip her shorts, slip her hand underneath her panties, and rub her clit as they kissed. Santana pretended that her hand was Brittany's. She imagined that Brittany would skillfully finger her pussy, hitting her G-spot with every movement. The blonde's thumb would simultaneously rub her oh so sensitive clit. Santana would thrust her hips, thirsting to fuck Brittany's fingers even harder. When her pussy would begin convulsing, Brittany would muffle Santana's moans with her mouth, passionately kissing the Latina. She would continue exploring Santana's mouth as she would ride out her orgasm. Brittany would slowly pull her fingers out of Santana's soaked pussy, then lick her fingers clean from the Latina's juices. Once her fingers were clean, she would meet Santana's lips a few more times before nonchalantly returning her attention to the movie.

Santana fiercely rubbed her clit and fingered herself until her body was buzzing with ecstasy-like tingling. Her heart raced and breath was ragged. _Now let's make this happen, Brit._

Once again, Santana had to clean herself up in the bathroom. She almost considered wearing a pad to prevent any visible signs of wetness on her shorts if Brittany turned her on too much. She redressed herself, but made sure to put on a fresh pair of panties. The Latina touched up her make up and adjusted her bra to make herself look even sexier. Before she knew it, it was time for Brittany to pick her up. And Santana started to feel nervous, which was exceptionally strange because Santana Lopez NEVER gets nervous.

Santana practically flew down the stairs when she heard a knock at the door. But took a deep breath to collect herself before opening the door. The Latina was greeted with a bright smile, "Hey! You look cute."

Santana chuckled a little, "I'm wearing the same outfit as before."

"Yeah well, I like your outfit," Brittany continued, "You ready to go?" The blonde linked arms with Santana and walked towards her car in the driveway.

"What kind of music do you like? I have a little bit of everything on my phone," Brittany said.

"Hmm, play me something sweet. To fit the theme of the movie," the brunette grinned. The pair goofily danced to Jason Mraz's 'I'm Yours' and Taylor Swift's 'Mine' on their quick trip to the movies.

When they arrived at the movies, the parking lot only consisted of six other cars. "Looks like we're gonna have the theatre mostly to ourselves," Santana discreetly smirked.

Embarrassed, Brittany blushed, "Looks like it," in a tone that was clearly trying to not assume the real meaning of Santana's words.

"You were right!" Brittany exclaimed as they walked in to a completely empty theatre.

Santana smiled, "Where do you wanna sit, front, middle, back?"

"Middle, definitely the middle," Brittany answered as she walked over to her preferred seat. Before sitting down, Brittany removed the armrest that would have otherwise separated the girls. This way, it would be as if they were sitting on a love seat - the perfect cuddling seat.

"Ah, that's cold," Santana blurted out as she sat down, immediately regretting her minimal clothing.

"I totally forgot that I brought a blanket. I left it in the car, I'll be right back, okay?" Brittany offered.

"You're the best!" the Latina thanked.

In 2 short minutes, the blonde was back with a cozy blanket in hand. Santana marveled, "This is the best movie theatre ever!"

"Totally," Brittany agreed as the covered both of them with the fuzzy blanket. _Either this blanket is only meant for one person, or Brittany is an expert was getting girls_. Regardless, Santana inched herself closer to Brittany, initially for the purpose of covering herself more with the blanket. Although she wasn't complaining about their proximity. The Latina tried to look focused on the previews, but she was really distracted by the blonde's thigh touching hers.

About an hour into the movie, Brittany intertwined her fingers with Santana's and rested their hands on the Latina's thigh. Santana instinctively leaned over to kiss Brittany on the cheek, instantly filling the other girl with butterflies. The blonde looked towards the brunette and rubbed her thumb against the brunette's hand in response. _It's go time. _Santana placed a few more kisses on Brittany's cheek before trailing kisses down to her neck. She untangled her hand from the blonde's to move her hair out of the way as she leaned more in to Brittany. Just then, a clerk came into the theatre to do a routine check up. _Shit!_ The Latina quickly pulled herself back to an appropriate distance from her new friend. Brittany smiled to herself at Santana's nervous reaction.

Santana waited another 30 minutes after the clerk left to start things back up again. She placed her hand on Brittany's thigh with the intention of rubbing up and down the dancer's leg. But Brittany instantly held Santana's hand and cuddled more into Santana, resting her head on the Latina's shoulder. It was evident that Brittany was a cuddler, so the brunette didn't wanna push a hook up, especially with the emotional mood from the movie. However, Santana was still feeling sexually frustrated… So a few minutes later she blurted out, "Let's do this," and straddled on top of Brittany. The blonde was taken aback, yet her hands automatically held the Latina's hips. Santana wrapped her hands around Brittany's neck and pulled her in for a rough, wet kiss. Brittany was in shock, but instinctively reciprocated the kiss. Both girls moaned and the Latina grabbed the dancer's tits. "Take it off. Let's fuck right here," Santana demanded.

"You're so beautiful," Brittany whispered, slowing down their kissing. The blonde strategically rotated them so that she was on top, continuing, "so beautiful that I can't do this to you." Brittany really really wanted to hook up with Santana right then and there. Santana was easily the sexiest girl she'd ever seen. But Brittany wanted so much more than just someone to hook up with. She wanted love. Whether that was with Santana or not, she had no idea. Nonetheless, Brittany knew that love wasn't something you just ask for. She also knew that she didn't want her first 'love' to be based solely on the physical side of things.

Santana instantly pushed Brittany off of her. She furrowed her eyebrows, "What are you talking about? I'm just trying to get my sex on. I'm not asking for marriage here," she bluntly stated. Her words were true, at that moment she really was only looking to hook up with Brittany. Santana Lopez didn't do 'commitment'. She didn't expect it and she wasn't interested in it either… Or so she claimed.

Brittany took a deep breath before explaining, "It's not you, it's me…" Of course, Santana scoffed at her comment, but she continued anyways. "No really. You're so sexy, it's incredibly hard to keep my hands off of you right now. But I know that if we have sex, I'm going to want more out of this. So I don't want to put that pressure on you…" The blonde looked at Santana with her blue eyes filled with disappointment before slowly sighing.

_Fuck. _"Fair enough," the Latina replied nonchalantly. But the agonizing look from Brittany indicated that she needed to give a better response. "Thanks for telling me before you go all psycho bitch on me," Santana winked. Brittany's failed attempt at a smile signaled another needed improvement to her response. Santana inhaled deeply, "Sorry, not the right time to be joking. Umm… Look, I don't do feelings. Yeah, I like girls. But I respect them enough to not play with their emotions. 'Friends with benefits' is as intimate as I get," she said, nearly whispering the last statement. The Latina always hated having to verbally say that she didn't want to get involved with emotions because it made her feel like such a bitch.

"What about friends? Can we be strictly friends?" the blonde quietly asked. If Santana wasn't up for a full on relationship, Brittany didn't want to rule her out completely.

Santana chuckled, "Yes, we can be strictly friends," and flashed Brittany a smile. Brittany readjusted the blanket to its initial position and cuddled into Santana to finish the rest of the movie.

When the credits rolled, the Latina yawned, "Well that was a cute movie, I must admit." But Brittany didn't move or say anything in response. "What did you think, Britt?" Still no response. So Santana leaned her head forward to see that Brittany had fallen asleep. She couldn't help but notice how peaceful the blonde looked sleeping against her. _How is it possible for this girl to be equally as cute as she is sexy?! _Santana watched Brittany for a few moments in awe, not wanting to disturb her. But she knew that clerks would be entering the theatre soon to clean up, so she wiggled her arm a little and whispered, "Wake up, sleepy head" in Brittany's ear.

The blonde groaned a little and moved off of Santana to start waking herself up. "I'm up, I'm up," she unconvincingly claimed. The Latina giggled at her. Finally, Brittany stood up to stretch, "Alright, now I'm really up. You ready to go?" Santana smiled and nodded before she followed Brittany out of the theatre.

The girls didn't say much on their walk back to Brittany's car, yet it wasn't an awkward silence between them. Their silence was some sort of content, maybe even peaceful. But when the silence continued into the car, Santana started to feel nervous. _She probably thinks I'm a bitch for being so against getting emotionally involved_. Just then, Santana blurted out, "Do you think I'm a bitch?"

Confused, Brittany asked, "Huh? Why would I think you're a bitch?"

"Because I don't get emotionally involved with girls… With anyone," the Latina reasoned.

"No," the blonde answered matter-of-factly.

Santana questioned, "Why not?" prying for a better answer.

Brittany explained, "There's probably a reason why you don't want to get emotionally involved. And there's a difference between being guarded and being a bitch."

Santana thought about how to respond for a few moments. It was true that she was guarded about getting emotionally involved. But her hesitation was because she didn't want to fall for someone and then be rejected. That would be humiliating. It was hard enough for Santana to accept her sexuality, so she didn't want to throw extra emotions into the mix.

When they pulled up to Santana's house, she turned to Brittany and shyly stated, "You're right." She sweetly kissed Brittany's cheek and climbed out of the car without saying another word.

Brittany knew she was right. She was really good at reading girls that she was interested in. But nevertheless, Santana's admittance pleasantly surprised her. This left her with a sliver of hope that maybe, just maybe she'd be able to break down Santana's walls.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: **_Hey guys! Thanks for your comments on the first chapter. I hope this one maintains your interest I'm open to criticism; so let me know what you think!

This chapter isn't very _dirty_, but I think that will change soon ;) Happy reading! xo

**Chapter 2**

When Santana entered her house, she slowly walked up the stairs and down the hall to her room. She took a deep breath before belly flopping onto her bed. She laid there for nearly an hour replaying her day over and over. The Latina was frustrated that she had experienced such a roller coaster of emotions. _How does ONE girl has such an effect on me?! _

Santana felt like she needed to make a decision about what to do with Brittany, but she was torn. It was undeniable how sexy Brittany was, so being strictly friends with her would be hard. The temptation would always be there. Yet as seemingly heartless as Santana was, she couldn't stoop to going along with a 'relationship' just to get some action. Especially since Brittany was so honest with her. Not to mention, the blonde was the only potential friend she had met at school so far.

Eventually, called Santana down for dinner. The table conversation was solely based on her first day of school - which classes she had been in, how her professors were, how the parking was, if she was able to find her classes okay, etc. Not wanting her family to pry about Brittany, Santana used her acting skills to answer all of their questions to their satisfaction.

After dinner, the Latina returned to her room, to her bed, and to her thoughts of Brittany. She tossed and turned all night, not able to get her mind off of the blonde.

Santana considered the idea of trying out a relationship with Brittany. She thought of the logistics - if they would carpool to school together, how often she would go to the dance studio with Brittany, how long they would have to date before sex, and even how to react if Brittany said 'I love you'. The last thought shocked her. Normally Santana wouldn't be caught dead in a relationship, yet there she was thinking about them saying 'I love you'!

To snap out of her clearly delusional thoughts, the Latina resorted to squeezing her eyes shut and counting sheep in her head. She eventually fell asleep for what felt like 5 minutes because she was rudely awaken by the sound of her alarm.

Santana rolled out of bed and got ready in a daze. She barely remembers driving by the time she got out of her car. Luckily she only had one class because it was Tuesday.

Somehow, she was early to her Psychology class. She originally signed up for the class assuming that plenty of girls would be taking it. But she was either too tired or too hung up on Brittany to bother checking any of them out.

"Okay everyone, we're going to split up into groups of 4 to get to know each other. There are 29 of you, so there will be one group of 3," The professor announced. _Great. _Santana was put in the group of 3, with a twenty-some year old nerdy guy and a pretty, tanned brunette around Santana's age. They introduced themselves, shared where they're from, where they went to high school, their intended majors, and future goals.

When her group was finishing up, the professor assigned another student to their group. "Hey, San." _Oh shit. _"Sorry I'm late, guys. I'm Brittany." The blonde continued sharing information about herself and the other members repeated their information.

Santana's stomach dropped as soon as she heard Brittany say her name. Her eyes scanned every part of Brittany, drawn by the attraction but purposely avoiding her eyes. Since the pair was sitting across from each other, the Latina eyed the blonde's muscular legs throughout the group discussion.

She was so distracted by Brittany's legs that she completely tuned out what the girl was saying. It was as if Brittany's legs were magnetic, forcing her eyes to stare. They were toned and smooth and so… touchable. Santana wanted nothing more than to touch the blonde's legs at that moment.

Bringing Santana back to reality, the professor announced, "I think we've had enough time in groups. Now we are going to go around the room and share our biggest weaknesses. I'll start. My biggest weakness is that I'm a perfectionist." _Great. What can I 'confess' to without seeming like a pussy or a d-bag..._

The next student admitted to being a minimalist. Another student confessed to being critical of others. A few students claimed to hold grudges. Others shared that they were the jealous type. The pretty brunette from Santana's group said that she was materialistic.

"My biggest weakness is that I only focus on the good in people," Brittany stated. She continued, "It doesn't harm them, but it can harm me." The blonde ended her statement making seemingly unintentional eye contact with Santana.

Piercing blue eyes stunned Santana and held her gaze for a moment. _I've known this girl for ONE day. Why am I so caught up in this?! _It took her a few long seconds to snap back to reality. "I'm rough around the edges… because I don't want to let people in." The Latina can't hide the apologetic look she gives Brittany while the next student confesses his weakness.

The girls exchange quick glances as the rest of the students shared their weaknesses. Brittany forced a sweet smile in an attempt to reassure Santana that she didn't think she was a bitch.

After class, Santana feels the urge to talk to Brittany about the _emotional _tension between them. Yet she has no idea what to say or how to even bring it up. If she says something, does that mean she wants to try a relationship with Brittany? If she doesn't say anything, does that mean this _emotional tension _and confusion will persist?

"Walk with me," Santana casually invited the blonde. "Sure thing, babe," Brittany smiled. The term of endearment made Santana's stomach fill with butterflies. _Is this normal? _"So how are you?" the Latina desperately tried to make small talk.

"I'm good, how 'bout you?" Brittany stated plainly. She was itching for meaningful conversation, but was simply following Santana's lead in conversation.

"I'm good too," the Latina answered. Brittany nodded her head in response as the girls walked out to the parking lot.

Breaking the silence, Santana asked, "Are you going to the studio today?"

"Yeah, I have to be there in an hour."

"Do you mind if I join you?" the brunette asked hesitantly. She didn't want to impose herself. However, she needed to spend more time with Brittany. Not to mention that she didn't have much else going on in her life at the moment.

A bright smile spread across the blonde's face, "That would be awesome! Do you have clothes that you can dance in with you?"

"Oh. Right. I've gotta run home real quick to change. Do you wanna follow me there and then we can ride to the studio together?"

"Sounds like a plan, San," Brittany winked.

At her house, Santana invited Brittany inside to help her choose what to wear. They agreed on black spandex shorts and a purple and pink running shirt.

Testing the blonde's control, Santana turned to face the wall as she took of her bra and changed into her sports bra. Once that was on, she had to face Brittany to retrieve the rest of her outfit.

Brittany was expecting Santana to change in front of her, considering they had only known each other for a day. "Oh, uh..." The blonde stammered, "do you want me to wait in the car?" She squirmed in her position on Santana's bed, squeezing her thighs together. She tried desperately to make herself seem busy and avoid staring at the Latina's deliciously sexy body.

Santana smirked to herself. "No, that's okay. I'm almost done," she replied as she adjusted her spandex to properly cover her ass. She snapped the waistband for effect before announcing that she was ready. _Try denying this, Britt._

Brittany was completely infatuated with the Latina. She wasn't sure how she'd be able to focus on dancing with Santana near by. The sexual tension between them was nearly unbearable. It tore Brittany up inside because she so desperately wanted to hook up with Santana. Yet she knew that she couldn't just accept just a hook up.

On the other hand, Santana was desperately trying to seduce the blonde. She was in need of release and everything about Brittany turned her on. The Latina felt like she was going insane over Brittany, so she made it her goal to hook up with her by the end of the week.

"Top down?" the blonde asked on her way to her Jeep. "Hell yeah!" Santana agreed.

The car ride to the studio was similar to the one on the way to the movies. They goofed off by singing and dancing obnoxiously. It was as if they had been friends forever. The music seemed to connect them.

"We've just gotta sign in, go to the locker room, and then we can dance," Brittany announced cheerfully when they arrived at the studio.

The Latina smiled, "Sure."

"You can store your bag in my locker. I've just gotta change real quick."

In the locker room, Santana noticed that Brittany was gathering her clothes to change elsewhere. So she strategically said, "I'll be right back," and left to keep Brittany out in the open. Santana went to the mirrors to fix her hair up in a messy bun and arrived just in time to catch a glimpse of Brittany's perfectly toned abs. Right after, she made eye contact with Brittany and commented, "Nice abs."

Brittany laughed awkwardly to try to hide her blushingly red face. "Thanks, you too."

"Me too?" the Latina asked, confused.

"Yeah, you know. From when you changed at your house," the blonde rushed her embarrassed answer.

Santana smirked, "Hmm, does that mean you were watching me change?" She bite her bottom lip and quirked an eyebrow at Brittany. _Phase one of seduction is a go. _

The blonde stammered, "Oh, uhh. I uhh, I'm…"

"It's okay, babe." the Latina winked, "I'd probably be offended if you didn't." Santana was loving how nervous she could make Brittany. If she kept this up, she could have the blonde begging for her within the next few days.

Brittany noticed Santana's power over her, so she called her out on it. "You're such a flirt," she scoffed as she stuck her tongue out at the Latina.

The ever-so-clever Latina replied, "You kinda love it though."

"Let's get out of here, you flirt."

Brittany was excited to use her dancing skills to get back at Santana for her flirtatious ways. She didn't want to pressure Santana into a relationship she wasn't ready for, but she did want the girl to feel her pain of resisting temptation.

"I've been working on a routine, so let me know what you think of it," the blonde said, smirking to herself. She walked over to turn on the music.

Brittany bobbed her head to the first few beats. She let the music flow through her body, adding her shoulders then arms and abdomen to the bobbing. Her hips acted as the transition, gyrating in large circular motions. The blonde side stepped to the left and to the right, swaying her hips back and forth. She flipped her silky hair back seductively for additional sex appeal.

_Holy shit. _Santana's eyes were glued on Brittany's body again. She studied every movement, completely in lust. The pooling warmth of her pussy occurred only seconds after the blonde began dancing. Santana felt as if her mind, heart, and soul were clouded with her infatuation for Brittany.

Brittany's arms snaked around Santana's waist, swaying their hips in synchronization. "Follow my lead," the blonde lowly whispered.

The brunette's breath hitched at Brittany's touch. So following the blonde's sexual theme, she pushed her ass further into Brittany's pelvis and placed her hands on top of the ones on her hips. Santana slightly turned her head to seductively ask, "Like this?"

Brittany had never felt more turned on in her life. Santana ass was driving her crazy and the girl's last words pushed her over the edge. She flipped Santana to face her, grabbed the back of the girl's neck and smashed their lips together. Brittany pulled back for a second to correct Santana, "No. Like this." She snaked her tongue into the Latina's mouth and moaned.

Santana smirked to herself against their kiss. Yet something inside her didn't feel quite right. She felt guilty. A flood of guilt drowned the Latina. She felt awful because she knew the kiss would mean more to Brittany than what would be intended. So Santana reluctantly pulled away from the kiss. She rested her hands around Brittany's neck, "I… I'm so sorry Brittany. I can't do this to you."

Brittany looked away, embarrassed of what she had just initiated, "You're right," she whispered. The blonde sighed after a few seconds of silence, "I'm so I'm making this so hard…"

Overtaken with guilt, Santana offered a borderline teary-eyed apology, "No. This wouldn't be so hard if I wasn't such a cold-hearted bitch." Ashamed, she slowly retracted her arms from Brittany's neck.

Santana had never felt more vulnerable in her life. In the back of her mind, she knew that Brittany was breaking down her walls. She was terrified that the blonde had the ability to do this. But it was even more frightening how quickly the girl could break down her walls. The devil on her shoulder was telling her to _hit it and quit it, she's sexy_. But the angel on her should told her to J_ust go for it. You want love and Brittany's right here, ready for it. _

On the other hand, Brittany too felt vulnerable. She was ashamed that she acted on temptation, especially after already admitting that she couldn't just handle a hook up. It was clear that Santana needed time before she would be ready for a relationship, yet there she was subconsciously pushing the girl towards one. Brittany thought that she should just leave Santana alone, at least until her feelings passed.

**RING RING** Santana's phone rang, breaking the silence.

Santana jogged over to her phone, "Hola, mamí"

Brittany couldn't understand much of the conversation after that, but she did hear a lot of yelling from the other end of the phone.

Santana scoffed, "Okay, mami, I will!" as she hung up before her mom could yell at her any more.

"I know this is terrible timing, but I have to go home. I forgot to pick up my mom's dry cleaning and she's pissed," the Latina announced.

"Yeah, we can go now," the blonde said, with no emotion attached to her words. She knew the Latina wasn't lying, but she was bummed that they were gonna leave on a sour note. Yet she headed out of the room and towards the locker room.

Santana hated disappointing Brittany, so she hugged the girl from behind before she could walk any further. "I'm sorry, Britt. We'll talk about this soon."

Butterflies instantly filled the blonde's stomach once again. "Thank you," she whispered.

Nuzzling her head in the crook of Brittany's neck, Santana admitted, "I like you, Brittany."

Untangling herself from the Latina's arms, Brittany confessed, "I like you too, Santana."

The two retrieved their bags from the locker room and drove back to Santana's house. The mood between them wasn't as happy as it had been on the way to the studio, but oddly enough, it wasn't as sad as either girl had anticipated. It was similar to peaceful silence they experienced after the movie the day prior.

When they pulled into the Latina's driveway, Brittany told the girl, "Good luck."

Santana softly chuckled, "Thanks." She sweetly smiled at the blonde. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you," Brittany responded, feeling content.

As she drove off, the blonde felt hopeful once again. There was hope for her and Santana. The Latina cared and was willing to talk about their situation. Knowing that was enough to keep Brittany feeling hopeful.


End file.
